It Was Just A Fantasy
by lil'breezygreen
Summary: Two Agents have a dirty little secret. Will they be able to keep it once they come face to face with it?
1. Chapter 1

I still own nothing about Criminal Minds. Darn it!

Chapter 1

The knots in Spencer's stomach were almost too much for him to tolerate. He shoved his hands in his pockets and licked his lips repeatedly as he looked around nervously at the numerous people around him talking, laughing, drinking and dancing. It almost made his head spin as he watched all of the different faces moving past him.

"Babe, you need to chill. Here have a drink and calm down." Emily said to her lover as she tried to hand him a glass.

"I don't think I can do this now." Spencer said anxiously as he took the drink from Emily.

"Yes you can. We drove all the way here for this and we are not leaving until you find the one." Emily was beginning to get irritated at his sudden hesitation.

Spencer looked down at his drink and began to twirl the ice around in the glass. He wished now that he had never shared his dirty little fantasy with his girlfriend. He never thought she would actually take him up on fulfilling it.

"Come on Spencer. Who is it going to be?" Emily prodded.

Glancing around Spencer saw nobody who fit the bill. He had a specific type in mind. Maybe too specific. Someone who didn't actually exist.

* * *

The loud music was drumming in his head and it made it hard for him to concentrate. Spencer continued to scan the crowd as Emily took a seat at the table they had in the corner of the club.

"This is ridicules." He mumbled to himself. "I have set my standards too high."

He scanned one more time toward the dance floor when he spotted her dancing on the stage in the middle of the crowded dance floor. Spencer's mouth began to water. She was perfect. The knots in his stomach began to loosen their grip and the butterflies began fluttering as he stepped closer to get a better look at his target.

Her body moved in a sensual belly dance type of way. Her long blonde locks were styled in a messy tousle that spilled around her shoulders. Spencer swallowed hard as she bent down and ran her hands seductively up her toned legs and then up to her flat tight abs. Her black mini skirt hugged her just below her round gluts as the top half of her outfit lightly covered her at least size D breasts.

Emily could tell that Spencer had found the one and she smiled approving of his choice. She slid from the stool she was sitting on and made her way to Spencer wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Go and get her lover boy." She cooed in his ear.

* * *

After finally making her way from the dance floor she realized she needed another drink. It was uncommon for her act so freely after only one but for some reason she was feeling extra frisky tonight despite the lack of liquid courage. Sliding up to the bar she waved to the bartender who nodded back to her that he would be there in a minute. She reached into her bra and pulled out her cash stash ready to pay.

"Would it be alright if I bought you that drink?" A nervous voice said next to her.

Turning to see who made the offer she took in the sight of the cute light brown haired man who was giving her an awkward closed mouth grin.

"Sure." She smiled back.

"I am Aaron." He almost choked out. "Crap!" Spencer thought to himself. That was not the fake name he had planned to use. It just popped out.

"Gina." She told him.

"You don't look like a Gina." He said shakily.

"Well what exactly does a Gina look like Aaron?" She teased back.

"Dark haired. Dark eyed. Italian." He answered in a matter of fact.

"Well I obviously have none of those traits. Does that disappoint you?" She hedged.

"Oh no. You have all of the right traits." Spencer stammered.

Gina couldn't help but laugh at the awkward cutie who was having a hard time flirting with her. She liked him immediately.

* * *

Emily smiled seeing her lover getting along so well with the blonde bombshell. She never thought Spencer would actually have the balls to go through with this and she found herself getting turned on at the idea this could really happen. Taking a long sip from her drink Emily saw Spencer leading the woman to their table.

"Gina this is my girlfriend Erica." Gina looked back to Spencer with a confused expression but quickly let it go and reached out her hand to Emily.

"Hi Erica. It is nice to meet you." Gina smiled.

"It is very nice to meet you too Gina." Emily smiled back shaking Gina's hand. "Please join us."

Gina sat down at the table with the couple not exactly sure of what these two had in mind but she decided to go with it and see what played out.

"So Aaron tells me you are from Pennsylvania?" Gina shouted over the loud music.

Emily shot Spencer a questioning look then quickly answered Gina. "We are on a weekend get away. Are you from here?"

"Yes."

"Are you out by yourself tonight?" Emily continued to prod.

"I was originally here with my friend but he found himself a booty call and ditched me. I decided I might as well stay and see what happens." Gina stated frankly.

Emily smiled. Gina handed her just the right opening for their proposition.

"So tell me Gina. How open minded are you?" Emily asked.

"In what sense?" Gina asked back a bit nervous.

"Sexually." Emily said blatantly.

"I would say very." Gina grinned.

Emily smiled big. "Well _Aaron_ has a fantasy that we would like for you to participate in with us."

Gina turned to Spencer raising her eyebrows to him questioningly obviously wanting him to tell her about his fantasy instead of Emily.

Clearing his throat. "I want to have wild uninhibited sex with you while Erica watches."

Gina turned wide eyed to Emily who smiled approvingly back to her. After some thought Gina smiled coyly.

"Sure. Why not? Let me just go use the powder room first and then we can go." Gina got up and made her way to the bathroom.

"_Aaron_? Really Spencer? What happened to Steve?" Emily sneered.

"I'm sorry. It just popped out before I could think. I was nervous." Spencer said timidly.

"Whatever. I just have to remember to call you Aaron now instead. It sort of sucks the mood out of this calling you by our boss' name while playing out this scenario."

"Do you think she will come back?" Spencer asked knowing how disappointed he would be if he went this far and nothing panned out.

"She will be back don't worry. I can tell she is hot for you. This is going to be your lucky night" Emily reassured him with a mischievous grin.

* * *

Spencer felt like the king of the world as he flipped through the files on his desk. The smile was just too hard to keep off his face. Emily shot him a warning glare when she caught his eyes. Spencer cleared his throat and looked back down at his file fighting the urge.

Derek set his coffee cup down on his desk and flopped down in his chair.

"I hate Monday mornings." He grumbled. How was everyone's weekend?" He then asked.

Emily smiled over to her co worker. "I had another big sin to win weekend in Atlantic City."

Spencer sighed. He sinned and he won big but it wasn't in Atlantic City. Before he could stop it the smile spread out across his face again.

"So what has you smiling so big pretty boy?" Derek asked suspiciously to the young profiler.

"Oh nothing really. I was just thinking about my weekend. I uh, went to the Shadow Puppet Theater again. This time they acted out The Canterbury Tales by Chaucer." He was never good at lying.

"And _that _has you smiling? Man you really need to get laid." Morgan said shaking his head.

"Oh if only you knew Morgan." Emily thought to herself holding her and Spencer's dirty little secret deep inside.

* * *

"Ok my dumplings be ready to open wide. You are about to take a bite out of the Big Apple." Garcia chirped as she flipped on the screen pulling up the first picture.

"This is thirty year old Sara Lang. She was found strangled in an ally near Time Square two weeks ago. This is thirty one year old Jessica Peters. She too was found in the same ally last night also strangled by seemingly the same method. Both women had similar ligature marks on their necks.

"Prostitutes?" Morgan asked.

"Neither. Sara was a travel agent and Jessica an administrative assistant." Penelope answered.

"Victimology seems to be the same. Both pretty blondes close to the same age." Rossi noted.

"Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said getting up from his chair.

Spencer kept his head down. He wasn't sure about returning to the scene of his crime so soon.

* * *

Aaron was continuing to go over the details of the case once up in the air. Spencer was having a hard time concentrating . His mind kept wondering back to the sexy blonde he had his hands on just this past weekend. She most defiantly fulfilled all of his desires. Now that he had a taste he wanted more.

"Oh god. I need a break." JJ said jumping up from her seat holding her hand over her mouth trying to make it to the bathroom.

"Oh the joys of being pregnant." Rossi chuckled. "I am going to get some coffee."

"I could use some too." Aaron said getting up to follow David to the galley.

Derek got up and walked to the other side of the plane to stretch his legs. Emily used the opportunity to scold Spencer.

"Would you please work on your poker face Reid." Emily whispered hotly. "You keep acting weird like this people are going to catch on that you are up to something."

"I can't help it." He smirked.

"Well try or you are going to blow it." She just managed to get in just before Hotch and Rossi made their way back.

* * *

The BAU team strutted through the glass doors to the NYPD precinct to quickly be greeted by a uniformed officer.

"Are you the BAU?" He asked.

"Yes." Aaron answered.

"I will take you to Detective Jamison. Follow me."

They made their way up a long flight of stairs and through a large room filled with busy desks to a conference room. The team all waited as the officer left to get Detective Jamison.

Spencer had finally gotten his emotions under control and he was ready now to focus on the case.

"Hello everyone I am Detective Nicole Jamison and this is Detective Pete Davis." She was carrying a box and placed it on the table then looked up at Aaron smiling.

"I am SSA Aaron Hotchner." He walked over to shake her hand. "This is SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid." Aaron introduced.

As Nicole reached out to shake Emily's hand she became wide eyed recognizing her then looked over to Spencer and her heart jumped in her throat. Fortunately she had her back to the others so they didn't see the expression on her face.

Emily and Spencer were also shocked but did everything in their power to hide it as they all shook hands.

There before Spencer was the beautiful blonde he had so thoroughly enjoyed sinning with just a couple of short days ago and her name wasn't Gina.

* * *

Well I guess Spencer Reid is my muse! For now anyway. Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Swallowing hard Spencer walked over to find a chair. He was feeling a bit light headed from the sudden shock and he turned to sit. Bending his knees to take a seat he quickly realized nothing but air was under him and he soon felt the contact of the floor hitting his butt. Unable to maintain any balance he rolled onto his back with his feet pointing up in the air showing his mismatched socks.

Aaron put his head down closed his eyes and shook his head. JJ watched wide eyed as Emily bent down to help him sit up giving him a glare.

"Nice socks Spence." JJ snickered. One had stripes while the other was argyle.

"Sit much pretty boy?" Morgan joked as Spencer slowly got back up to his feet.

Emily then brought the chair up behind Spencer and held onto his arm as he sat so he wouldn't miss this time.

Nicole could tell Spencer was awkward and nervous when she first met him but had no idea he was such a klutz. He certainly was not a clumsy the other night.

* * *

_Emily glanced in the rearview mirror at Spencer and Gina in the back seat. Spencer felt the perspiration begin to bead on his forehead. Gina was running her finger lightly up and down Spencer's leg and nuzzling his neck with the tip of her nose letting her hot breath tickle his skin. Moving her hand up to his waist Gina tugged Spencer's shirt out from his pants and slid her hand up under it caressing his stomach. She teased him wildly by not yet allowing a kiss to happen. She would move her open mouth close to his barely grazing his lips then pulling away with a mischievous grin. _

_Spencer was boiling with desire. Gina knew just how to push all of his buttons. He was panting hard wanting to taste her mouth but he was still denied. He reached out placing his hand on her waist. Her exposed skin was like touching satin. Since he couldn't have her mouth he bent down and placed his lips on her chest slipping down to the fold of her cleavage and licking lightly. She moaned loudly placing her hand on his head tangling her fingers with his hair. Emily continued to watch in the mirror as much as she could until they finally arrived at the hotel parking ramp._

_Turning off the engine Emily tossed a jacket into the backseat. She could see that Spencer would need it to conceal the protrusion bulging in his pants begging to be freed. _

_Holding the jacket firmly in front of him Spencer and the two women walked casually through the door and to the elevator. Emily giggled at the sight of Spencer all excited. He was completely inexperienced before finally hooking up with Emily. She taught him well and knew he was ready for this._

_Emily slid the key card into the lock and the door opened. Spencer was eager to get inside and satisfy his ravenous appetite._

* * *

"Morgan and JJ you get in contact with the family members. Rossi and Prentiss you go and check out the dump sight. I will stay here and began going over the files with Detective Jamison.

"What do you want me to do?" Spencer asked.

"Stay here until you can pull your head out of your ass then you can help us with the files." Aaron said in an almost scolding tone.

Detective Davis went with Rossi and Prentiss to the dump sight and Morgan and JJ went with one of the uniformed officers to the victim's families houses to conduct interviews.

Aaron walked over to Nicole and motioned for her to take a seat and he then sat down next to her. Nicole's eyes continued to glance back at her very skilled one night only lover wondering if this was his true nature to be such a spas. Spencer had his arms wrapped around himself and his legs were bouncing up and down nervously.

Aaron looked up and saw Nicole studying the young profiler. He saw the confused look in her eyes as she watched him.

"Sorry about Reid. He always acts odd. For some reason today he is way more odd than usual. We have just learned to accept his strange behavior."

"Let me guess. He was the kid in his class who regularly found his underwear up a flagpole." Nicole said dryly.

Aaron couldn't help but laugh. "Well he never said anything about that happening to him but I guess it is quite possible."

Spencer pursed his lips tightly together. He heard the conversation that just took place even though it was in whispered tones.

Spencer was beginning to calm down and was listening to Hotch and Nicole as they discussed the case files. Aaron leaned in closer to Nicole as they were talking. Spencer didn't like seeing his superior invading her personal space. It was an obvious sign that Aaron was attracted to her. Spencer suddenly felt like he was back in high school with a crush on the pretty blonde cheerleader who was dating the alpha jock who always got just what he wanted. At least Spencer knew he had already had her once.

* * *

_Emily pulled a chair out and settled in across from the bed so she could see everything that was happening._

_Standing beside the bed Spencer finally grabbed Gina and hungrily covered her mouth with his. He had been begging for her kiss and now he had it. Their mouths were open and their tongues danced in sink as Spencer ran his hands over Gina's body exploring her curves. _

_Spencer released his mouth from her and pulled himself back so he could look at her. In the light of the room he saw just how breathtaking she really was. Her eyes were enormous and green with a vivid ring of blue circling around the edges of each iris. The fullness of her lips were so inviting he reached up and ran his finger over them then moved his hand back up to her head feeling the silkiness of her hair._

"_Can you do me a favor?" He whispered in her ear. "Can you let your hair run down my body as you go down on me?" _

_Emily shifted in her chair watching as they removed each other's clothes. She was getting warm. Watching how Spencer moved with Gina, Emily knew she had taught him very well and could see the pleasure he was giving his fantasy lover._

* * *

Nicole's phone began to buzz on the table bringing Spencer back from his drifting memory. She hopped up answering it and swiftly moved out of the room to talk.

"What is with you today Reid? Does Nicole make you nervous?" Aaron probed.

"No. Why would you ask me that?" Spencer said not looking up at his boss.

"That was the coroner's office. The autopsy is finished so we can go and see the body now." Nicole reported breezing back into the room.

"Great. Reid go with her." Aaron said. "I am going to check in with the others." Aaron pulled out his phone giving Spencer a slight grin.

Spencer nodded not sure what that grin was about. He carefully got up from his chair and walked gingerly behind Nicole to the parking ramp.

* * *

Finally in the private confines of the car Nicole let her anxiety loose.

"Oh god! You and 'Erica' are FBI agents!" She yelled.

"Well you are a Detective and you said your name was Gina." Spencer countered.

"This totally humiliating Spencer! I can call you Spencer right, considering we have already had sex and all." Nicole put her hand to her head.

"I would much rather have you call me Spencer." He liked hearing his real name from her lips. "I knew you weren't a Gina." He smirked. "You defiantly look like a Nicole."

"Why the hell would you tell me your name is the same as your boss'? Wait. Don't answer that. I don't want to know. She quickly added.

"It wasn't the name I had planned to use. It just popped out. And just so you know. My underwear only ended up on the flagpole once." Spencer turned his head to look out the window.

"You heard that?" Nicole was astonished.

"Yes. I should have known that you were just like all of the other pretty blonde cheerleaders in school who teased me." He said quietly.

"I wasn't a cheerleader Spencer. I was a jock." She said defensively.

"What's the difference?" He sneered.

"I wore jeans or sweatpants with t shirts everyday with my hair un brushed and pulled up in a ponytail to school until half way through my freshman year. I only tried to change my wardrobe when I heard a few of the upperclassmen talking in the hallway about me. They figured I was a lesbian. Some of the older girls on the basketball team nicknamed me Butch."

Spencer turned to look at her wanting to hear the rest of her story. This was a surprise to him. He just assumed she was always the glamorous hot girl. Seeing that he was listening she continued.

"I decided I would try to look more girly. I wore a mini skirt with an ugly sweater to school with a pair of my mom's heels that were incredibly uncomfortable and I kept twisting my ankle. I looked like a raccoon with all of the black eyeliner I had painted on." She let out a loud sigh. "To make things worse I discovered I had been walking around for a half an hour after lunch with my skirt caught up in underwear in the hallway. I then earned the nickname Mooney. So see Spencer my high school life wasn't exactly wonderful."

Spencer relaxed. He found himself feeling much differently about her hearing her story. It was comforting to him that she also had some bad memories that he could relate to.

"So when did you morph from your cocoon?" He wanted to know.

"The summer before my sophomore year. I got my hair cut and learned how to style it. My mother helped me learn how to apply make up so it was subtle and flattering. I picked out clothes that were more trendy but not flashy. When I walked through the door on the first day of school I saw the boys actually looking at me for the first time ever. All of the popular girls then noticed their boyfriends checking me out and that opened up a whole new can of worms but being an athletic girl they soon learned not to mess with me. I found more new friends as my confidence built and eventually got asked out on a date and found a boyfriend."

"Well unfortunately I have yet to morph." Spencer said quietly.

"Are you kidding? You most definitely have come in to your own. I very much enjoyed the other night." She sighed. She wanted him again and hoped he felt the same.

Spencer smiled. He was now looking at her as more than just a one time sexual fantasy come true. Nicole had more to her than he expected and he liked it.

"I hope we can get together again if you want." He asked shyly.

"I would like that. So how often do you and Emily go out and pick up other people to play with you?"

"We don't. You are the only one. I have always had a thing for blondes but I never had the nerve to actually hit on one until I got together with Emily. Then I thought it would be fun to have her watch since she taught me everything I know." He stated frankly. "What about you? Do you make it a habit of going home with random couples?"

"No. I had never actually done anything like that before. I am not even really sure why I did it then." She sighed. "I guess I figured I would never see either of you again so what was the harm."

* * *

_Gina laid on the bed only still wearing her black lace panties. Spencer's mouth watered at the sight of her. He was already undressed and couldn't wait to remove the one barrier left between them. He lifted up her leg and placed his lips tenderly on her inner thigh. Her skin smelled like orange blossoms and he couldn't wait to burr his face into her and taste her flavoring. Grabbing the edges of the lace he slid the panties down her legs and tossed them over his head and then commenced to his sweet destination._

_Emily had gotten up from her chair and moved to the front of the bed as Spencer moved rhythmically on Gina. Emily reached down and smoothed Nicole's hair then bent down and softly whispered "thank you" in her ear. _

_Spencer and Gina were both moaning with pleasure. Spencer couldn't get far enough inside of her no matter how hard he tried. _

_Everything about this woman turned him on and having Emily there to watch made the whole experience that much hotter. He truly thought he had died and gone to heaven. The only thing that would make this better would be to watch Emily and Gina together but he knew that would never happen. _

_Spencer sped up his movements feeling Gina's legs tighten around him. He knew she was about to come and he loved feeling the orgasm around him while he was still inside. Once the spasm's began in Gina, Spencer growled loudly and she tossed her head back groaning with each contraction. Spencer then let go and spilled violently into the confines of the condom he wore._

* * *

Aaron stood before the group who were all seated around the table minus Prentiss and Rossi. He eyed Spencer and Nicole wondering how they got along during their trip to the coroner's office. He then cleared his throat and began.

"This is what we know so far. Both victims were last seen out dancing at a club called The Blaze. Both bodies were found in the same ally nude with their clothes discarded in a bag with them. Each had been dressed provocatively. Both causes of death is strangulation with a possible scarf used as the weapon. The women had each engaged in sexual activity. It is unclear if it was consensual or rape. No traces of semen was left behind on either victim. The only substance found in the blood was alcohol and that was minimal."

Emily and David finally arrived back and took a seat. Aaron then continued.

"The coroner's report shows that small traces of saliva were found on the last victim and they were able to be pull DNA. Garcia found no matches in any data bases but the samples show that the DNA is from both a male and Female."

"So we have a male/female team?" Morgan asked.

"Both women went out with friends at The Blaze but both were ditched before the end of the evening. According to the families neither of the women were heavy drinkers." JJ added.

"So they were not drunk. So it is possible that they left with the unsubs willingly. Derek added.

"It sounds to me like we are looking for a couple who pick up attractive blondes to take home and have sex with then kill them." Rossi concluded.

Spencer, Emily and Nicole all shifted in their seats. The Blaze is where they had been the night of the abduction. Coincidentally it sounded a lot like their own dirty little secret.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Nicole and I were at The Blaze Saturday night." Pete, Nicole's partner piped up.

" You were? What time did you arrive and leave?" Aaron began to question.

"We got there around ten. Then I left a little after eleven with another friend." Pete answered.

Emily covered her mouth to conceal the grin wanting to pop out. She knew he had left with more than a friend. Pete looked so innocent lying about his booty call.

"I left around eleven thirty. I got a ride and went home." Nicole lied.

"So did either of you spot anything unusual while there? Aaron continued.

"No. Just the usual of people having fun." Pete answered.

Nicole defiantly had an unusual occurrence. She knew that her playmates were worried about their names coming up but Nicole kept her mouth shut about them and what had happened.

"I was just worried about getting out of there once Pete left. I didn't see anything." She added.

"It was determined that the abduction must have occurred sometime after one. That is when the last victim's friend left her alone at the club." Aaron said removing the pressure from Nicole.

She turned to glance at Emily then Spencer knowing they needed to talk sometime alone. The question was how and when.

* * *

Derek kept his eyes fixed on Nicole. He finally had the chance to take a good look at her and all he could think of was sinking his mouth into her. There was nothing sweeter than a tasty blonde and she looked tasty to him.

Rossi smirked when he saw Derek ogling her.

"I am pretty sure she is single Morgan." Rossi said over his shoulder quietly causing Derek to jump.

"Am I being that obvious?" He asked.

"Yes you are. Just go and ask her out. I think we are packing it in for the night." Rossi told him.

Nicole slipped out of the room before he got the chance. Emily watched seeing she was going to the ladies room. Excusing herself she then followed not long behind.

* * *

Looking under the stall doors to make sure they were alone before talking Emily began.

"Well that got interesting." She said dryly.

"I do one thing that is somewhat seedy and sure enough it comes back to bite me right square in the ass." Nicole shook her head.

"Well that would make three of us. We need to get together at some point alone and discuss what we all saw that night."

"So how do we explain what we know if we do come up with something?" Nicole's question went unanswered as JJ came in the door.

"Hi ladies." JJ smiled. "Just one of the joys of pregnancy." She then disappeared into a stall.

Nicole tossed the paper towel she was holding in the trash and left. Emily then turned on the sink and washed her hands.

* * *

Emily scanned the hall before stepping out into it and going down to Spencer's room. She tapped lightly on the door and Spencer quickly opened it and she disappeared inside.

"Did you get a chance to set something up with Nicole?" Spencer asked nervously. Of course something bad had to happen at the very same place they picked to look for a playmate.

"No. The one chance I had today to talk to her alone JJ came into the restroom." Emily said flopping down on Spencer's bed.

"Do you think we all might have time to play again before we leave? I know Nicole is interested." Spencer raised his eyebrows with anticipation.

"Focus Reid." Emily said throwing a pillow at him.

"I think I could focus better after a little release." He sighed in a dirty tone.

Emily couldn't believe the insatiable monster she had created. The whole affair began one night after drinking. Emily took a drunk Spencer home with her and one thing led to another and they woke up naked in bed together the next morning.

Emily decided that she kind of liked having a younger toy to play with and he needed to learn how to please a woman so they continued to see each other in secret. Spencer turned out to be one heck of a good student.

Spencer continued to point to himself letting Emily know what he wanted. She got up with a sinister grin and pushed him down on the bed then got down on her knees pulling down his zipper.

"You had better have an idea once I am finished." She threatened.

* * *

Spencer was still staring dumbly up at the ceiling happily basking in his post orgasmic feeling. He never looked goofier than after he had been satisfied.

Emily looked at him disgustedly. "So do you have any ideas now genius?"

"Sure. We can call her." He said flipping a card out into his hand showing off one of his favorite slide of hand magic tricks. "I swiped it off a desk on the way out today."

"You ass! Why didn't you show me this in the first place."

"Then I wouldn't have gotten serviced." He said smugly rising up on his elbows.

Emily grabbed the card from his hand and pulled out her phone. "What happened to the shy sweet man who didn't ever pull crap like this?"

"You turned him into a horny pervert." Spencer grinned zipping his pants back up.

Emily waited impatiently for Nicole to answer. Finally Nicole picked up.

"Nicole its Emily. I am here with Spencer. I am going to put you on speaker."

Emily switched the setting and held the phone out and sat down on the bed with Spencer.

"Hello fellow liars." Nicole said.

"So what do you remember about that night?" Emily asked her.

"I just remember being ditched by Pete after one drink. I really was getting ready to leave when some guy asked me to dance. I decided why not and we danced."

"Do you remember who the guy was there with?" Spencer then asked.

"Yes. Some other guys who all gave him high fives after we finished. He wasn't the… What is it you call them? Unsub?"

Spencer and Emily both laughed.

"I then proceeded to dance with whoever asked me out on the floor and then ended up on the stage making a fool out of myself."

"How did you end up there? Spencer wanted to know. "You were not making a fool out of yourself. Trust me." He was thankful that she did go up on stage since that's how he spotted her in the first place.

"Some bouncer tapped me on the shoulder and told me to get up there. I didn't want to but he was persistent. I really didn't look at anyone while I was up there. I was just trying to figure out why I suddenly became so bold when that is something I normally wouldn't do. After I got down I went to the bar to get another drink when this adorable geek asked to buy my drink for me. You know what happened after that."

"Well I didn't notice anything. I was too busy looking for you sweet cheeks." Spencer sighed.

"I was too busy watching you to make sure you were looking." Emily said. "I guess that is that then." Emily said.

"When will we get to have that next play date?" Spencer asked excitedly.

"We will figure something out. Oh, and Spencer. If you ever call me sweet cheeks again. You can just forget it. See you both tomorrow." Nicole then hung up as Emily burst out laughing.

"I am going back to my room to get some sleep. Good night stud." Emily said getting up and going to the door.

"Please stay?" Spencer pouted.

"Down boy. I am tired." Emily then peeked out the door and began to make her way back to her room.

Unbeknownst to her Derek just happened to be coming out of his room right as Emily closed the door to Spencer's room. With her back turned to Derek she made her way back to her own room.

Holding his ice bucket Derek wondered just what Emily was doing sneaking out of Reid's room.

* * *

Thank you for the review! I would love more!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Derek eyes about popped out of his head when Nicole walked into the conference room the next morning with her partner. She had on a pair of form fitting blue jeans and a sweet little royal blue tee that was showing a hint of her cleavage. She had her hair up in a french braid with little pieces falling down around her face and neck.

"Good morning everyone." She smiled breezing in and going to the empty chair and sitting down next to Derek.

Rossi was covering his mouth to keep from laughing at Derek's expression. He always managed to act so cool and collected except around a beautiful woman.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone." A uniformed officer stepped into the room. "Jamison we need to see you for a moment."

Nicole got up and stepped out with the officer. The team could hear muffled voices outside the door.

"We have another body." Nicole announced coming back into the room. "The beat cops are securing the scene and waiting for us."

"Reid you come with me and Jamison." Aaron said getting up from his chair. "The rest of you get going on the profile. Morgan you get started on the geographical profile."

"Reid always does the geographical profile." Morgan said confused by Hotch's order.

"Broaden your horizons Morgan." Aaron told him. "Lets get going Reid and Jamison." Aaron smirked to himself as he followed the others out the door.

Derek was not happy with this challenge. Rossi walked over and placed his hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"Sorry Morgan. I guess you had better get started since you don't work as fast as Reid." Rossi laughed.

* * *

Nicole climbed in the back of the black SUV while Reid got into the front and Hotch drove.

The body had been dumped in the same manner as the other two but in a different ally in Time Square.

"These unsubs are escalating. They waited two weeks between the first two kills and now just three days." Reid stated.

"We can expect to have another body by the weekend." Aaron added glancing up in the rearview mirror at Nicole.

She was biting on her lip and looking out the window. Aaron wondered what was going on in her mind.

* * *

Aaron was impressed by Nicole's observation skills and her ability to command the officers around her. She was tough and focused. He could tell Reid was out of his element but it was good for the genius to do something new. Plus it was a good opportunity for him to spend some quality time with the pretty detective. Aaron was worried that Spencer was being too hesitant toward her but Aaron wasn't giving up.

Spencer kept his eyes fixed on Nicole as she looked things over and chatted with Hotch about the scene. Spencer wanted so much to find some time alone with her. He saw her in a different light now and he wanted to be the only thing she was focusing on.

"This victim defiantly fit's the profile. She is hot and blonde." Hotch said coming up behind Nicole. "You ever do any undercover work?"

"A little. Why?"

"Lets get back to the station and confirm her last known location before we do anything else." Aaron said motioning for Reid to join them.

They climbed back into the SUV. This time Spencer climbed in the back so Nicole got in front with Aaron. Aaron could see the nervousness on Reid's face. Nicole was the only woman since Lila Archer that made Spencer act like this. Aaron always had a soft spot for the young man and wanted him happy. He most defiantly had an agenda other than just solving this case.

* * *

After confirming with the victim's family she had be out at The Blaze last night they knew they needed to plant an undercover.

"You want me to pose as the target?" Nicole asked stunned.

"Absolutely. You are blonde and you are most defiantly hot. My guess is if you had stayed longer at that club on Saturday the unsubs would have tried to pick you up." Aaron blatantly pointed out.

Nicole's stomach began to get queasy. She wondered if those people would have really tried to pick her up and if she would have gone with them as easily as she went with Spencer and Emily. She felt so incredibly stupid at that moment.

"So when do we do this?" Derek finally asked.

"Not tonight. We don't want to jump the gun. If we get another body then we move in tomorrow night. If we don't then we wait until closer to the weekend." Aaron said.

"So what do we do while we wait?" Derek then asked.

"Play." David said with a smile.

"There is a great little pub called Pat's not far from here. They serve great food too. Why don't we all meet there around seven?" Pete piped up.

"Sounds great! We will be there." David said getting up from his chair.

* * *

Derek was just rounding the corner of the hallway when he saw Emily creeping down the hall to Reid's room again. He quickly ducked back behind the wall so she wouldn't see him. Emily tapped on Spencer's door and he quickly let her inside.

Morgan then went around the corner and snuck up outside Spencer's door. Something strange was going on and he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

"Are you ready to go Spencer?" Emily asked. She could tell something was on his mind.

"Yah I am ready." He said quietly.

"Alright Reid what is wrong? You never miss an opportunity with us alone to ask for something from me." Emily already had a pretty good idea what was bothering him.

"It's nothing." He sat down on his bed and folded his arms around him.

"I call bullshit. Now out with it." Emily demanded.

"It's this situation with Nicole. It was fun and dangerous." He began.

"Was?" Emily hedged.

"I have had a chance to get to know her a little now." He shrugged.

"And now she is more to you than just a sex object. You like her don't you?" Emily grinned.

"I do." He admitted quietly not meeting Emily's eyes.

Emily went over and sat down on the bed next to Spencer and placed her hand on his arm. Spencer swallowed hard still not wanting to look at her. Emily then reached up and turned his head to face her.

"Hey, look at me Spencer." She said. Finally he lifted his eyes to her.

"We have an agreement. This was for fun and for you to learn. We both know there is no real future for this relationship. This is meant to end once one of us meets someone special. I am more than certain that you have." She studied his face carefully as she waited for him to respond.

"You think so?" Spencer asked hesitantly.

"Yes I do. If you blow this chance at happiness I will just have to kill you." She said firmly.

* * *

Derek was frustrated at not being able to hear anything going on inside the room. He looked around and spotted a maid's cart not far away. He hurried over and found some covered glasses underneath a flap on the side. He tugged the paper off and tossed it to the floor and went back to the door.

"I have always wondered if this really worked." He mumbled placing the glass to the door and his ear to the glass. "Now what are you two up to." He thought.

* * *

Spencer finally grinned back at Emily. He really was unsure of how she would take this development of feelings he had for Nicole. As far as he could tell she seemed happy for him.

Emily leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Spencer unfolded his arms and wrapped them tightly around her and deepened the kiss. He wanted the last kiss to be memorable. Emily savored the moment. She knew that this would be the last time to feel her lover's lips on hers.

"Wow." She said breathlessly. "You really are good."

"Well you taught me everything I know." He smiled.

"I had better fix my lipstick after that. You might want to clean yourself up too." She giggled seeing the familiar shade smeared around Spencer's mouth.

He grabbed a tissue off the bedside table and began to wipe at his mouth. Emily walked to the mirror.

"I was just thinking that Nicole's partner Pete is pretty hot. Do you think he could be interested in me?" Emily said replacing the color to her lips.

"He would be an idiot if he wasn't."

* * *

Derek leaned his ear in tighter to the glass. It didn't work like it always does in the movies.

"What are you doing Morgan?" A stern voice said behind him.

Derek's eyes widened. "Busted." He thought to himself. Just as he was about to take the glass away, the door opened and Emily and Spencer both stopped suddenly looking at him confused. Derek gave them a sheepish smile and turned to see Hotch and the other team members waiting for an answer to Hotch's question.

"I was just testing to see if this really works." Derek knew the less he said the better.

"Just what did you think you were going to hear Morgan?" Emily asked annoyed.

Derek just cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. "Man I am hungry. Lets go." He said nervously and ducking out of the middle of the curious eyes surrounding him.

* * *

Pete stood up and waved to the team as they entered the pub. The music was playing on the juke box and people were talking and eating. The scent of the food tickled everyone's noses. JJ rubbed her belly impatiently as they made their way to Nicole and Pete.

"Come on. We have tables reserved in the back for us." Pete said eyeing Emily.

It was nice for everyone to get out and think about something other than the case. Emily somehow finagled it so Spencer ended sitting next to Nicole and Derek quickly snatched up the other seat beside her.

Aaron watched as Spencer acted nervous. He wasn't getting much of a chance to talk to Nicole because Derek was dominating her attention. Emily and Pete passed glances back and forth across the table as they were eating.

* * *

The waitress had cleared away all of the empty plates and wiped up the table. The night crowd was beginning to filter in and the music was turned up and some of the other patrons were dancing on the small floor next to the juke box. Derek still had Nicole hostage and Aaron was getting annoyed. JJ had just sat back down from returning from the ladies room and Aaron turned to her.

"JJ. Why don't you ask Morgan to dance." He whispered.

"Why would I do that?" She asked confused.

"Because I am afraid he is annoying Nicole. I don't want our welcome to be worn out." He said with a shrug.

JJ eyed Aaron suspiciously. "What are you up to Hotch?" She couldn't help asking.

"Nothing. I just want to make sure that things remain friendly. Please?"

Aaron's pleading eyes made JJ crumble. "Fine. You owe me big." She said getting up from her seat.

Morgan was in the middle of yet another story when JJ tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dance with me Morgan?" JJ asked sweetly.

Derek looked back to Nicole who gave him the go ahead look. "Sure." He said hesitantly then got up and followed her to the dance floor.

Seeing that Emily was engaged in conversation with Pete, Aaron turned to Dave.

"Lets get a drink at the bar." Aaron suggested.

Dave got up and followed his friend leaving Spencer alone with Nicole at the table.

* * *

"Hey." Spencer said shyly.

"Hey yourself." Nicole said back giving him a small grin.

Spencer smiled back. He felt the butterflies beginning to dance in his stomach again.

"I think Emily is enjoying your partner's company." Spencer observed.

"He is hot for her. He asked me earlier if he stood a chance with her. I told him to dream on." She giggled.

Nicole no more than got her sentence out when Emily and Pete got up from the table and went to the dance floor. They laced their arms around each other and moved slowly to the music.

Nicole noticed that Spencer wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Doesn't that bother you to see Emily with another guy?" Nicole asked.

"Not at all." Spencer said frankly.

"You two certainly have an interesting relationship."

"We have an understanding." Spencer smirked. Nicole gave him a curious and confused look.

* * *

Aaron grinned as he took a sip from his glass. He was happy to see Spencer enjoying Nicole's attention. They looked nice together.

"What has you grinning like an ally cat Aaron? It is very unlike you." Rossi asked suspiciously.

"I was just noticing how well Spencer seems to be getting along with Nicole."

"You have been pushing Reid at Nicole? Aaron Hotchner is playing Cupid? And I thought I had seen it all."

"Oh shut up Dave. I did good and you know it." Aaron said proudly.

"Yes but there is one small problem. I have been pushing Morgan at Nicole."

"Why do you think I asked JJ to dance with him?" The smug look on Aaron's face was prominent.

Rossi raised his glass to his friend in defeat.

* * *

Thank you Noskilz for your support! I hope you are still enjoying this!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spencer tossed around in his bed unable to sleep. Nicole was consuming his thoughts. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. It was a combination of giddiness and confusion. She was amazing and beautiful and she even enjoyed some of the same things he did. He was astounded that she was a huge Star Wars fan. Once they were left alone they had plenty to talk about. She even managed to make him laugh and that was hard for anyone to do.

He grabbed the spare pillow and drew it into him and squeezed pretending it was her snuggled up next to him. Eventually his mind began to slow and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day passed without a new body surfacing. The case progressed slowly as no new leads were given. JJ, Derek and Dave were getting restless with little to do. Aaron amused himself watching Spencer and Nicole chatting quietly at the end of the table. Emily and Pete were also amusing themselves by getting to know each other better. Finally it was late enough Aaron decided to call it quits for the day.

"Everyone keep your phones handy in case something develops." He said before grabbing his suit jacket off the chair and made his way for the door.

Nicole slid a folded piece paper to Spencer. "Meet me here in an hour and a half." She whispered and got up from her chair.

Spencer tucked the paper in his pocket and watched her make her way toward the door. Before she could get out Derek stopped her.

"Hey doll. What are you doing tonight? Would you like to grab something to eat?" He asked anxiously.

Nicole smiled. "I can't. I have a date. With my laundry. If I don't get it done I won't have anything to wear."

"Now that is something I would like to see." Derek sneered huskily.

Nicole just smiled. "I will see you tomorrow Derek."

She glanced one more time to Spencer and batted her eyes at him then disappeared out the door.

* * *

"Hey pretty boy where are you off to?" Derek asked nosily as Spencer walked to the elevator.

"Just going to look for a book store. I thought I would come back and do some reading tonight." He lied.

"All of us are going to get something to eat except for Emily. She has a date with Pete. Why don't you forget the reading and come with us?"

"No thanks." The elevator doors opened and Spencer got in and pushed for the lobby.

Derek had a feeling the kid was lying as the doors closed between them.

* * *

The yellow cab dropped Spencer off in front of a little store called The Nook. The small display windows were filled with books and funky artsy things. He smiled and walked to the door pulling it open.

Upon entering the scent of incense filled his nose. New Age music played softly overhead. The shelves were filled with books. Spencer began to make his way down one of the isles scanning the titles. He was impressed with the variety of authors and topics.

He was about to reach out and grab one from the shelf when he saw her sitting alone in the corner on a beanbag chair reading. His heart jumped into his throat. Her hair was pulled up in a knot in the back of her head and she was wearing dark rimmed glasses. Nicole looked up seeing him standing there watching her. She tilted her glasses down on her nose and looked seductively up at him from under her eyelashes.

Spencer's heart raced wondering what she was up to. He slowly strolled over to where she was curled up and sat down on the beanbag chair next to her.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

Nicole lifted the book up from her lap and showed him the title. "Have you read it?"

"Five times." Spencer felt his face getting red.

"Of course you have." She teased. "So what do you think of my little hideaway?"

"I love it." Spencer grinned at her.

"You are the only one who knows where my secret place is to decompress."

Spencer was honored. Nicole was really letting him inside of her innermost self and he was more and more captivated by her with each new revelation.

Spencer reached over and pulled the book from her hands and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. Smiling he began to read his favorite passage to her.

Nicole rested her head back against the wall and listened as his soft voice recited the words. His sweet face was filled with true love for the story. She studied his mouth as it moved, licking his lips with each pause. Her heart was pounding hard and her need to touch him was uncontrollable.

Spencer finished what he was reading and looked up to see her response. He could see the desire burning in her big green eyes.

Without a word she moved over to him and placed her lips on his. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. The kiss intensified and the flames began to ignite between them. Wanting to devour one another their hands began to move to inappropriate places on each other's bodies. Spencer's head twirled drunkenly tasting the sweetness of Nicole's mouth again. He had to have her.

Reluctantly pulling her lips away from Spencer she breathlessly said. "My apartment isn't far from here. We had better go before we get ourselves arrested."

* * *

The door had no more than closed as Spencer moved up behind Nicole and pushed her against the door planting his mouth on her neck. His hands slid up her sides and around up to her breasts squeezing lightly. Gasping at his touch Spencer then ran his finger down between her legs and began to rub at her sweet spot with wild intensity. She was breathing hard and her muscles were tightening. Soft whimpers escaped from her mouth with each stroke. Nicole was already primed for him so it didn't take much to make her come. Spencer felt so powerful being able to control her so easily with just his hand.

As Nicole's convulsions slowed she turned to Spencer weak legged with wild passion blazing on her face and pulled him down to the floor with her hungry for more of him and he was more than ready to give it all to her.

* * *

Still on the floor right inside of the door of her apartment Nicole rested her chin on Spencer's chest contentedly. Spencer reached down and picked off the sweaty pieces of hair that were stuck to the sides of her face. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"Do you believe every person has that one special someone out there that he or she is meant to be with no matter what?" Spencer asked softly.

"I do." She answered.

"Do you think it is possible that two people can fall in love only after knowing each other a few days?" He hesitantly added to his first question.

Nicole lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes. She was a bit confused as to where this questioning was leading.

"I would say so." She answered cautiously.

"Would it make you uncomfortable if I told you that I am pretty sure that is what is happening to me right now?"

"No. Because I am pretty sure I feel the same way." Nicole laid her head back down on his chest and smiled.

* * *

Spencer looked all disheveled as he made his way to his hotel room. He didn't want to leave his lover but he knew that if he wasn't there in the morning it could cause problems.

The door closed behind him and he pulled off his clothes and flopped down on the bed exhausted. He knew without a doubt that he was falling head over heels in love and it felt wonderful. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

* * *

A loud pounding on the door sent Spencer sitting straight up in bed.

"Rise and shine pretty boy." Derek said. "We have another body. Hotch wants us ready in a half and hour.

Spencer sighed pulling the covers off of him and staggered into the shower. He could still smell the scent of orange blossoms on him before the hot water washed it down the drain.

* * *

"Everything about the latest victim is the same. We move in tonight." Hotch said to the rest of the group.

"Davis, we need to get as many of the uniformed officers as possible in plain clothes and posing as clubbers." Rossi directed Nicole's partner.

"The rest of us will also be planted around the club keeping an eye out for any suspicious behavior." Aaron added. "Nicole do you have something sexy to wear?"

Nicole blushed. "I have something that will do."

"We will have a tracking device planted on you so we will always know where you are." Aaron smiled when he saw the nervous look on her face. "Don't worry we have your back."

"You had better."

* * *

Nicole finished slipping into her slinky outfit. It was more revealing than the one she had on the night she met Spencer and Emily. She sat down on the bench in the locker room and put on her strapy high heeled sandals. The nerves were making her sick to her stomach. She had no idea how muster the courage she had before. It was very uncharacteristic of her to draw attention to herself as she did the last time. A light tap on the door made Nicole snap out of her near panic attack.

"Hey." A soft voice said. Emily walked over to the bench and sat down next to Nicole. "Are you alright?" Emily asked concerned.

"I will be. I just feel funny knowing that I am trying to get noticed." Nicole said quietly.

"Just be the fun loving girl that we met last weekend. You didn't act like you cared what anyone thought." Emily encouraged.

"I see that Pete stood a chance with you after all." Nicole smiled.

"Yah. I really am enjoying getting to know him." Emily grinned. "I am so glad Spencer has you. He is very lucky."

"No. I am the lucky one. I thought you two were really in a serious relationship and then he told me about your arrangement. Are you sure that you are alright with this?" Nicole said hesitantly.

"I am more than alright with this. Besides I wasn't left out in the cold. Pete is great."

"He is Emily. He is the kind of man who will treat you with the utmost respect. I am so glad he is getting a chance with you."

Emily smiled and reached her arms out to Nicole and pulled her into a hug. "I think this is the start of not only wonderful relationships for each of us but a great friendship too."

"I am so glad for that. And as for how we all met. That will never be revealed."

"That's a deal. Come on the others are getting ready to leave and we still need to hook up the transmitter." Emily stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." Emily then left the room.

Nicole stood up and took one more look at herself then sucked in a deep breath.

"You can do this Nic." She told herself in the mirror.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Heads up everyone. She has just arrived." Aaron said seeing the blonde walk in.

Nicole was so nervous that absolutely no confidence was beaming off of her as it did before. She slid her hand behind her checking to make sure her skirt was where it belonged and not stuck up in her underwear. For a brief moment she felt like the shy freshman overdoing it again. She knew how easy it could be for her to blow it.

"Just fake it." She thought to herself beginning to prance proudly.

Spencer swallowed hard seeing the sexy outfit she had on. His heart was pounding with intense anxiety. If anything happened to her he would never get over it.

Emily was sitting at the table with him and noticed the concerned look on his face.

"Hey Reid she is going to be just fine. None of us will let anything happen to her." Emily tried to reassure him.

* * *

Nicole glanced around and saw all of the familiar faces around her and suddenly felt a bit better. Not sure what to do first she went to the bar to get a drink so she had something in her hands.

"Wow she looks hot." Rossi said lustfully watching her lean up against the bar. "It makes me wonder why I wasn't chasing her myself."

"Enough Dave." Aaron said scolding his friend.

"What? Don't tell me you don't think she's hot Aaron." He retorted.

Aaron shot Rossi an irritated look. He was going to refrain from comment no matter what he thought. Aaron then began to scan the crowd watching for any suspicious onlookers other than Rossi.

* * *

Once Nicole had her drink she wandered closer to the dance floor watching as the people danced. The music was pounding loudly and the center stage was occupied by a skinny brunette dancing provocatively making an attempt to gain the attention of the people on the floor.

The same bouncer who had plucked her from the crowd the last time was once again at the stage. He was determining who got up and who didn't. Nicole rolled her eyes at the thought that she had actually gotten up there. At least he sought her out. She wasn't waiting and begging for the opportunity.

* * *

"How are we suppose to tell who the unsub is by the way all of these men are drooling over her? They all are looking at her like they want to lick her like an ice cream cone."

Morgan said coming up behind Hotch and Rossi.

"He will be studying her not drooling outright. He wants to see just how far she will be willing to go in his sick game." Rossi said.

"As opposed to you Dave?" Aaron said sarcastically. "I think she needs more attention drawn to her. Go and dance with her Morgan. She needs to appear willing."

"No problem Hotch." Derek grinned. "I have been dying to get my hands on her." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Nicole played with the straw in her drink trying to decided what to do next when she felt unfamiliar muscular arms wrap around her from behind.

"Let's go make some magic on the dance floor baby doll." Derek purred in her ear.

He took the glass from her hands and set it down on the nearest table and pulled her out on the dance floor.

Thankful for a reason to let loose and be a bit more flirty she smiled and began to move to the music. Derek pulled her close and she molded into his moves.

It wasn't long before the others on the dance floor took notice of the suggestive dancing between the pair.

Derek was getting off on the chance to feel up the voluptuous detective. Nicole turned away from Derek shoving her backside against his front and rotated her hips seductively.

She was imagining it was Spencer behind her and she let all of her inhibitions go. The song overhead continued to pound as the couple danced.

"Spencer calm your face. Your getting too upset." Emily said. "This is all an act."

"I know. I just don't like seeing Morgan touching her like that." Spencer swallowed hard and tried to shift his focus from his lover to the people watching her instead.

* * *

The song ended and Morgan kissed Nicole on the head and thanked her for the dance. Before the couple could exit the floor Nicole was quickly snatched up by a new partner. Derek smiled to himself and strolled back over to Hotch and Rossi.

"I would say that she has now been sufficiently noticed." Derek said proudly.

"Feeling her up was a bit over the top don't you think?" Aaron accused.

"Well you said make her appear more willing." Derek said then quickly moved away from his superior avoiding a lecture.

"I think we will all need a refresher on professionalism when we get back and that includes me." Aaron sighed.

Rossi chuckled. It was very unlike Aaron to display himself any way other than professional. He had been different these last few days but it was good for him to step outside of his normal stoic ways and show that he was truly human.

* * *

Spencer and Emily continued to scan the crowd. The bouncer was choosing the next girl to go up on stage to showcase her talents or lack there of. Spencer noticed the bouncer was carefully looking over the eager girls around him and enjoying what some of them were doing to get noticed.

"Hey Emily. Remember Nicole was on that stage when I spotted her."

"Yah so?"

"Well look at the girls hovering around the bouncer and what they are doing to get noticed by him."

Emily watched seeing the various tops being lifted and suggestive faces being made. "That is just pathetic." Emily cringed.

"I asked Nicole how she made it up on stage. She said that some bouncer came to her and asked her to get up there. She didn't want to but she said he was persistent."

"Meaning he picked her and she wasn't making an effort to get noticed. He chose her." Emily began to get anxious and watching the bouncer more closely. A blonde was then put on stage and he actually watched as she danced.

"Look Spencer. The bouncer is watching the blonde who is up there. He is also looking away to someone else. Like he is looking for approval." Emily said.

* * *

Emily knew she needed to somehow to be able to speak to Nicole so she hopped up and weaved her way through the crowd and danced up next to Nicole.

"It's the bouncer. You need to move closer to him and get noticed. Make sure you don't pay any attention to him just like last time." Emily quickly said to her then danced away.

Nicole swallowed hard and nodded that she had heard. Emily then was grabbed by a guy and pulled into a dance.

Moving slightly closer to the stage with the guy she was dancing with Nicole saw that she was in the clear view of the bouncer. She continued to dance ignoring the bouncer's gaze that she felt heavy on her.

* * *

Spencer observed how he seemed disinterested in the brunettes and red heads that were on the stage but carefully examined the blondes.

It wasn't long before the bouncer left his post and pushed through the crowd and tapped Nicole on the shoulder.

"I remember you from last week. You need to get back up there and put on another performance." The burly guy groaned in Nicole's ear.

"I don't think so." Nicole said coolly turning back to her dance partner.

"Come on doll you did an amazing job. The crowd needs a break from the dogs that have been up there."

Nicole so wanted to punch him in the nose for that comment but instead she turned and gave him a fake smile. "Fine. Why not?"

She followed him to the stage and he quickly shooed the girl that was on there off and let Nicole up.

* * *

Aaron and Dave both sat up taking notice of Nicole on the stage.

"What is she doing?" Aaron asked.

"Getting noticed." Rossi grinned.

Derek also had a dirty smile on his face excited to see what she would do.

Nicole then went into her belly dance. She had taken some classes for fun about a year ago and the steps she knew fit the music. She added her own touches to make it a bit more suggestive flipping her hair and running her hands up and down her body.

"It's the bouncer!" Spencer yelled over the wrist talkie. "He is looking to someone for confirmation. All eyes look for who he is communicating with."

Derek caught the trail of the bouncer's eyes and began to walk toward the direction he was looking.

Emily finally made her way back to the table where Spencer was watching Derek. Derek kept looking when he noticed one of the waitress's looking back and nodding yes and giving a signal with her hand.

"It's the waitress over there guys." Derek confirmed. "I will keep my eyes on her."

"Everyone hold your positions until the bouncer makes his move. We have nothing unless he takes Nicole out of here." Aaron ordered.

* * *

Nicole finished her dance to a lot of applause and cheers. She climbed down off the stage and walked from the dance floor breathing in deeply wondering if the creep took the bait. She caught the concerned eyes of her lover watching her. She looked away quickly and began to walk back to the bar. Nicole could only think about having Spencer's arms around her. A place she wanted to be more than any right now.

The waitress was strolling closer to where Nicole was standing. Spencer's mind flashed back to last Saturday.

"Emily that is the same waitress who kept walking past our table and watching us. The unsubs had Nicole targeted when we were all here before." Spencer said nervously.

"That may explain the escalation of murders. We took their coveted prey away from them. Do you think they remember us?" Emily was suddenly worried.

"I don't think so. Neither of them have looked at us." Spencer said.

"We had better make sure they don't just to be safe." Emily covered her face with her hair as much as she could and Spencer kept his head down.

* * *

Nicole was tinkering again with a drink next to the bar. It wasn't long before the burly bouncer approached her. Spencer began to get jumpy as he watched the two talk. Nicole was doing her best to smile and be flirty. Anger shot though Spencer's veins when he saw the unsub reach over and brush his hand over Nicole's ass.

The man then bent down whispering something in her ear and Nicole nodded back to him. The waitress then came up from behind and stopped to join the conversation looking friendly and non threatening.

"Everyone get ready to move. The unsubs are making their offer to take Nicole out of here." Aaron's voice was anxious.

Spencer's heart was racing as he watched his lover stroll out of the club with the bouncer and the waitress.

"All eyes outside heads up. The unsubs are on the move with Jamison." Aaron said jumping from his seat. He grabbed his phone and called Garcia.

"Is the tracker working? Good let me have it." Aaron ordered.

Spencer and Emily were waiting at the door for Hotch, Rossi and Morgan.

* * *

"We have the vehicle in sight and are following." Pete confirmed from the unmarked car over the wire.

Everyone hopped into the waiting SUV and began to follow the blip in the screen that Garcia had sent.

"How far are we going to let this go before we go in?" Spencer asked.

"As far as we need to know we have the right people. Don't worry Reid. Nicole can handle herself. She is tough." Aaron said looking up to see the worried expression on Reid's face.

Spencer was wringing his hands together nervously. Nicole meant everything to him and this would be something he would never get over if anything went wrong.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Davis do you still have visual on the car?" Aaron asked over the wire.

"Yes. They are pulling to a stop." Pausing to watch. "Now the suspects are exiting the vehicle and walking toward an abandoned warehouse." Pete finished.

"Keep eyes on them. We will be there in five." Aaron said stepping on the gas.

Spencer's heart was racing wanting to get there. He didn't even want to think about what Nicole could be going through at the moment.

* * *

"Interesting choice of places to play." Nicole said upon entering the building.

"Well sometimes it gets a bit noisy and we don't want to disturb the neighbors." The woman said devilishly.

Flipping on a flashlight the man lead Nicole to the middle of the large open space. He then reached down and turned on the four camping lanterns that were positioned around an airbed.

"Are you ready baby?" The burly creep croaked. He strolled up behind Nicole and slid his arm around her waist and pushed his nose into her hair.

The woman came up to the front of her placed one hand on Nicole's cheek while the other tickled across her stomach.

"Bleh. This is disgusting." Was all that could go through Nicole's mind.

* * *

Davis and the other officers who were riding with him were crouched outside the entrance as the other's finally arrived. A dirty window gave a view of what was happening inside. The soft glow of the lanterns showed just what the unsubs were beginning to do to Nicole.

Aaron motioned for Derek and Emily to look for any other entrances to the building. Spencer stayed with Aaron and Davis wanting burst in and stop what was happening. He felt the urge to throw up seeing the slime bags putting their hands on _his_ lover.

* * *

Nicole was on her hands and knees on the airbed while the sleaze crawled up behind her running his hand down her back. The fear was making her breathe hard and fast. Fortunately it was mistaken for passion. She wanted Spencer now.

The waitress sat down on the bed with Nicole while the bouncer ran his hand up Nicole's leg and up under her skirt. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scarf and removed his hand from her leg and twirled it around his hands then swiftly flung it around Nicole's neck and began to pull.

Gasping for air Nicole whipped up an arm with a doubled up fist behind her and clocked the bouncer directly in the nose causing his eyes to tear up. Once he dropped his grip she whirled around and delivered a blow with her foot under his chin knocking him to the floor. The waitress tried to grab Nicole around the waist to subdue her but was quickly met with an elbow to her neck dropping her back down to the bed.

The door burst open. "FBI." Several voices shouted.

Derek grabbed the man and flipped him over to his stomach and cuffed him while Emily secured the woman. Nicole stood up and straightened out her skirt. Spencer breathed a sigh of relief and hurried to her side.

"Are you alright?" He whispered wanting to throw his arms around her.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"Damn! You are one feisty woman." Morgan said shaking his head.

Spencer had just about all he could stand of Morgan's constant ogling of Nicole. It took everything in him not say something.

The officers had both unsubs on their feet and were beginning to walk them out of the building when the bouncer piped up after taking a good look at Spencer.

"Hey I remember you." He then looked over to Emily. "And you. You both stole this whore away from us last weekend." He then turned to Nicole. "Yah we had your sweet ass picked out the minute you got up on that stage last weekend. Why would you choose him? He is the kind of guy who I put his underwear up a flagpole when I was in school." The bouncer cackled loudly at his comment.

Hotch cast a questioning stare over to Reid and Prentiss.

"That's not….you…not funny." Nicole stammered angrily. "You are under arrest you jerk. Get them out of here!" Nicole ordered to the other officers.

"What's the matter honey? Did the nerd not satisfy you?" The bouncer continued to cackle as he was being escorted out.

Silence fell around the others standing in the room and all eyes began to bore into Spencer, Emily and Nicole.

Seeing the guilty looks on all three of the accused face's Hotch turned hotly to them.

"You. You and you. Outside now!" Aaron demanded with a pointing finger. He turned to leave the building with a furious expression on his face.

Spencer swallowed hard and looked over to Nicole and Emily nervously. Emily then began to walk out behind Hotch with the other two following after her.

Morgan's mouth was hanging open. "What the hell? Did you know anything about this?" He asked turning to Rossi.

"Not a thing. I however intend find out." David said walking to the door.

"Wait for us." Morgan said while Davis was following him.

* * *

Aaron was standing with his arm's folded giving the trade mark Hotch glare to the three people standing before him. Nicole felt like she had just been called to the principle's office.

"Anyone care to tell me what in the hell that guy was talking about? There must be some truth to it since you all look like you have just been caught with your hands in the cookie jar." Aaron said sternly.

Spencer couldn't take it. He was about to blurt out the whole story under Hotch's authoritative stare when Emily piped up and stopped him before he could say anything.

"Sir, I know this looks bad but it really isn't what you think." Emily said calmly.

"Then please enlighten me." Aaron still hadn't dropped his accusing stare.

"Reid came to me wanting some advice about meeting women. I suggested that we go somewhere where he could practice without the possibility of running into anyone we know. We chose New York and purely by coincidence we ended up at The Blaze. Spencer saw Nicole shortly after we got there so he approached her."

"You mean he saw her dancing up on the stage?" Aaron wasn't letting up.

" Well yes that is how he spotted her. I suggested that Spencer go offer to by her a drink and they hit it off." Emily was trying to read if Hotch was buying this or not.

"Just what were you doing on that stage in the first place Nicole?" Aaron asked hotly.

"I was trying to leave when some guy asked me to dance. I danced with him and then that bouncer came up to me and bugged me until I got up there and danced. I was getting ready to go when Spencer asked to buy me a drink." Nicole was almost more afraid now than she was when the unsubs had her. She had no idea Aaron could be so intimidating.

"When I saw that Spencer and Nicole were getting along I suggested we leave and go get something to eat. That's what we did." Emily added.

"So if this is all so innocent, why didn't you all own up to knowing each other the first day?" Aaron was not convinced of any of the explanation he had just been given.

"Because Spencer was embarrassed about coming to me for advice. We weren't sure about what you would think of professional boundaries being crossed."

"I think you crossed the boundaries by not being truthful from the beginning. Aaron let out a sigh. "So why not go to Morgan for advice?" Aaron asked Spencer.

"Would you go to Morgan for advice about that?" Spencer countered.

"No. I wouldn't." Aaron said. He knew that the whole story had not been revealed but the explanation they gave was good enough for him. He didn't want or need to know the rest. "This kind of situation had better not happen again. Are we clear?"

The two scolded agents and one detective all nodded in unison as Aaron turned to walk away seeing the three nosey sets of eyes and ears in the doorway of the warehouse.

Spencer turned to Nicole and pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly on the head.

"I am so glad this is all over." She said nestling her head on his chest.

"Me too." Spencer placed his fingers under Nicole's chin and lifted her head up and slowly bent down sealing his lips tightly over hers.

"Hey what's this?" Morgan said stunned coming out the door and seeing Spencer macking on the detective.

"It looks like you didn't get the girl this time stud." Emily smirked and slapped him on the shoulder.

Davis was waiting for Emily and she quickly made her way over to him and embraced him.

"Come on everyone. Let's go and get some sleep so we can go home in the morning." Aaron said walking to the SUV.

"Is he really going to let this go?" Morgan said turning to Rossi stunned.

"I think so. Deal with it Morgan." Rossi said smirking at the sight of Spencer Reid making out with a hot babe.

* * *

Aaron closed the door to his hotel room with his bag in his hand. He walked down the hall seeing Spencer holding his bag looking upset. Aaron could tell he hadn't slept at the hotel and assumed he had spent the night with Nicole.

Emily then walked out of her room closing the door and sighing. She hadn't slept at the hotel either.

Aaron couldn't take the sad puppy dog expressions on his subordinates face's. Pausing before them Aaron whispered something to them and then continued on down the hall to the others.

Rossi was holding the elevator door for Aaron. "Let's go." Aaron said stepping inside.

"Aren't Prentiss and Reid coming?" Derek asked.

"Nope." Aaron said offering no explanation.

"Aaron you old softy." Dave chuckled.

"Shut up Dave." Aaron growled as he pushed the button for the lobby.

JJ hid her grin under her hand as the doors closed in front of them.

Spencer and Emily smiled widely at each other and quickly pulled out their phones to call their lovers to tell them the good news.

* * *

Spencer and Emily walked through the doors of the BAU. Monday had rolled around too fast for both of them. Both were sporting big smiles and thoroughly enjoyed _not _going out over the weekend.

"I don't know about you Emily but I am defiantly in love." Spencer sighed contentedly.

"I am very quickly getting there myself too Spencer." Emily grinned.

Who would have guessed just a fantasy Spencer had would lead to love for both agents. It was one that Emily was glad that she pressed for her former lover to fulfill.

Morgan had already arrived and was working on some paperwork. He didn't look up as Reid and Prentiss sat down at their desks. Spencer couldn't help himself.

"So how was your weekend Morgan?" He asked giving Emily a sinister look.

"I spent most of it taking care of a plumbing issue at one of my rentals." Morgan grinned shaking his head.

"And that has you smiling? Man, you really need to get laid." Spencer laughed sitting back in his chair with his hands rested behind his head.

Morgan scowled as Emily burst out laughing.

* * *

Thanks to all who have been reading this!


End file.
